Harry Potter and the Horcrux Peril
by nick-n-cate4ever
Summary: Harry's last year, of course, and his search for the horcruxes and the final battle to fufill the prophecy. Hopefully done just like Rowling. T in case.
1. A Midnight Visit

A/N Of course I do not own Hp, and that will go for all the chapters.

Harry Potter sat wide awake on top of his bed, looking at his packed bags. Once again he seemed to be leaving Privet Drive in the middle of the night, although this time it wasn't the same.

Over the past few weeks he had done his best in explaining to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that the 'magician' had passed away. Uncle Vernon had asked

"So, no more visits from this 'Dumbelldore'?"

While Aunt Petunia merely looked at the ground, and told Harry he could stay over the summer for one more time.

Now Harry sat thinking about everything that happened and what could happen. He reread the letter Ron had sent him a few days back along with a note from his dad explaining how they get there.

_Hey Harry,_

_How's everything? Dad said you could come over anytime you wanted to, just send us the word you know? Although it's probably better if you stayed for a while, over here at home is crazy with Fleur hanging around for the wedding and her family is coming over pretty soon. I don't know if Mum will be able to handle four Phlegms. Anyway, Dad said we'll pick you up the day before your birthday._

_Take Care Harry,_

_Ron Weasley_

Harry looked at his watch. It was fifteen minutes past the time Ron was supposed to arrive.

"Where the bloody hell are they!" yelled Uncle Vernon from downstairs. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and hurried down the stairs to give the Weasleys some time before Uncle Vernon exploded.

"They're usually late, you know. It's not like it's a walk down the street." Harry explained.

"How exactly are they _getting_ here?" Vernon asked, his cheeks turning purple in the candlelight.

"Er…" Harry had forgotten the note Ron's dad had put with the letter. He put down his trunk and rummaged for the letter in his pocket.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to let you know in advance that we're apparating to your home. You'll be side along apparating with me. Be sure to tell you relatives so they don't have a scare. We'd come by Floo powder, but I suspect your aunt and uncle boarded up the fireplace since they have one powered by eclecity._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Arthur Weasley_

Harry stared at the note and gulped. He knew exactly what Uncle Vernon's reaction would be to Mr. Weasley popping out of thin air. Apparently Uncle Vernon had noticed Harry's expression because he asked,

"What are you holding boy?" and snatched the letter from Harry's hand.

Harry watched as uncle Vernon's squinty eyes ran back and forth over the page.

"Apparating? What's this apparating?" he asked.

Harry looked over at his Aunt Petunia and realized at that moment his mum must've appeared from nowhere before his aunt's very eyes.

"Vernon…" she began but was cut off by three very loud pops. Dudley who was standing nearby jumped three feet before running into the kitchen.

"DAMMIT POTTER!" yelled Vernon as he fell back onto the couch with such force, the candle blew out. There was a loud crash as somebody tripped over the coffee table.

"Sorry bout that. _Reparo."_ Someone said.

"How come there's no light?" asked someone else.

"Oh really, lumos!" said Mr. Weasley said. Soon his wand tip lit up and the room filled with a substantial amount of light. Harry looked at the grinning faces of George and Fred Weasley.

"Harry!" Harry emerged from Hermione's arms. She stepped back and smiled at him too. Uncle Vernon's vein pulsed very dangerously on his forehead.

"First, the red heads pop out from the middle of nowhere, then the candles go out, somewhere breaks the coffee table, and then you lot fix it all with _you-know-what_! Now I find out he's got a girlfriend-"Uncle Vernon was cut off by Dudley, who was still in the kitchen but leaning his head out to get a better look.

"He's got a _girlfriend_?" he asked

"She's not his girlfriend" said Ron emerging into the light, his face red.

"Why was there no light?" asked Mr. Weasley, changing the subject.

"The power went out, we were using candles." grumbled Uncle Vernon.

"Really? You mean you lost the 'eclecity'? That can really happen?" Mr. Weasley seemed to be fascinated.

"Dad…"mumbled Ron.

"Oh right, all ready Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley. Harry looked over at his relatives and wondered if they would care if he died this year. He forgot it a few seconds later as a wave of happiness came over him; he was going back to the burrow.

"Er, well bye." Harry said awkwardly.

"Come on then Harry. Just grab my arm and- aren't you going to say bye?" asked Mr. Weasley. Obviously, in his family it was rather rude not to say bye, especially when you never know what'll happen.

"Bye then." Grunted Uncle Vernon.

Harry held Mr. Weasley's arm. He suddenly felt that squeezed feeling around him as if being stuffed into a pipe, and then it ended. It was dark, and a clocked chimed.

" 'Arry!"


	2. Roomfuls of Phlegm

(a/n It took me way to long to write this chapter but hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter)

Harry turned around and saw a light flickering in the distance. He knew exactly who it was the moment 'Arry' had left her lips.

"Hey Fleur." He said breathily. She didn't catch him by surprise but there was no mistakening her veela beauty, even in the dim light. Her hair caught the moonlight and her eyes glimmered as she swooped down upon him and kissed his right cheek. He felt the usual burn go along with it.

"Oh 'Arry, eet's so good to see you. I was just trying to get ze chickens into their cages and zen I saw you. I'm so 'appy your 'ere, you can meet my family now!" she said happily and then she clapped her hands as she saw the Weasleys.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you. She ees very mad, you know." Fleur said to Mr.Weasley. Harry suddenly remembered why Fleur was so happy, and was surprised he had forgotten the wedding. He felt Ron shift beside him.

"Well now that we've gotten ourselves reacquainted, let's go in. It's not good to stand around in the dark these days." Said Mr.Weasley. He turned for the door and knocked three times.

"Molly we're back. I've got Harry with me." Harry saw the door open a crack and then the eye that was peeking out bulge. Mrs. Weasley swung the door open and rushed them in.

"Hurry in. Oh for goodness sakes Fleur, what were you doing outside at a time like this?" Mrs.Weasley said once everybody was in.

"Ze chickens escaped again, and zey were clucking so loudly I couldn't sleep, so I went outside to teach zem a lesson." Said Fleur, shaking her hair angrily.

"I let them out." Said Mrs.Weasley stiffly. Harry looked around for something to focus on. He saw the clock was still pointing to mortal peril.

"Molly, you forgot to ask us the questions." Said Mr.Weasley accusingly.

"Fine if you lot want to go and stand outside again while I ask you each a question, you can, but I'm pretty sure me and everybody else sleeping would be already if you were deatheaters."said Mrs.Weasley as her cheeks filled with color. Harry felt more shifting behind him. He was feeling quite uncomfortable too.

"BED!" she yelled at Harry and the others.

"And you two!" she turned on Fred and George who were in the kitchen sneaking rolls. "Put those buns back where they belong and go to your loft!" George merely laughed.

"Mum, I haven't done anything to my buns. I'm pretty sure they're in their right place." He said, and took another bite of the roll. Mrs.Weasley put her hands on her hips.

"Right-o, that's the sign. Come now George lets leave this fiasco." said Fred, and then they both disappeared with a loud crack.

Ron nudged Harry and whispered, "Let's go, Hermione already went up." Harry looked around and realized she had. Ron helped him with his stuff as they climbed the stairs and gave Harry the news about the Weasley household.

"Mum has been like this for a while ever since the DelaCours came. See mini-Phlegm is in the same room as Hermione and Ginny. She's quite annoying really. Then Fleur and her mum and Dad are in Fred and George's old room. Bit of a nasty surprise when he found that punching telescope. Anyway so you're staying in my room." He opened the door and put Hedwig next to Pigwigeon.. He clambered into bed and continued.

"Oh yeah, and Bill is staying somewhere in between visits to St.Mungos. Bloody mess he is. The Healers can't seem to fix him, but at least he's not a werewolf, I mean it's all kinda complicated but-"Ron stopped. Harry had already gotten into bed. Ron looked at him, understood and turned off the lights. Harry felt bad about what had happened to Bill because in a way, he felt it was slightly his fault. He kept replaying that night in his head. There were too many what ifs he had. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind to go to sleep.


End file.
